


Kacxa Oneshots

by saintsfan165



Series: Voltron Keith Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kacxa - Freeform, Kacxa Week 2019, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: KACXA WEEK 2019 CH 7-13!!!Keith and Acxa stories that will vary to post canon, canon divergent, alternate universe's, basically any possible thing.If you want to request a little oneshot about kacxa please don't hesitate. There isn't enough kacxa fics in this world, and I want us fans to have more to enjoy.





	1. Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Story length can vary between ~400 - ~15000+ just depends on how much I have to work with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Blade of Marmora stops by the Atlas to discuss plans to supply aid to the galaxy, Acxa finds herself at a lunch table with people she hadn't had much contact with.

"Hey Acxa," the small girl said, placing herself down beside her. Acxa reached deep down in her memory, trying to recall the girls name.

"Hello… Pidgeon. It's nice to see you again," she said with a smile, semi-confident she had the correct name.

"It's Pidge, but that's okay."

Suddenly four more people joined her at the table. Usually, she would be beside Keith eating lunch, or with Zethrid and Ezor. But today, Keith was called away by Commander Shiro to discuss something important (and private), and Zethrid and Ezor didn't accompany the two of them this time. So she ate lunch with Veronica, her one friend aboard the Atlas, until she was called away as well.

No longer eating alone, she looked around to observe the new company she had. The big one whom she remembered as Hunk. The Princess of Altea, Allura. The lost colony Altean Romelle, Keith's sudo sister, and closest ally, thankfully someone she considered an acquaintance. And lastly, the loud one called Lance.

The former paladins of Voltron had joined her for lunch. "Hello everyone," she said calmly, despite being confused by their presence. They've never once sat with just her, only when she was accompanied by Keith. "I'm glad you have joined me today. Although I am rather surprised. Keith isn't with me and usually-"

"Yeah well we've had enough of Mr serious," Lance teased, interrupting Acxa. Normally that would demand a duel, but Keith assured her that Lance constantly interrupted people to make a joke. She unclenched her fist and continued her sentence. "Usually, we're only ever together when it's a meeting, or I'm with Keith."

The Princess was the first to offer her a comforting hand. "And we're sorry about that. You're Keith's," she paused and looked at the rest of them for some sort of conformation. "You're Keith's… partner, his closest ally, and well he insisted that we try to get to know you. Outside of restoring peace."

It was an intriguing observation the Princess made. Calling her and Keith partners. It had so many implications, but Acxa was certain that she meant, romantic partners. Which by all accounts was true, but they had only recently pursued this endeavor within the last couple of phoebs. "You could say that. We do work together as partners often," She embarrassingly agreed, trying to hide her blush.

"That and you guys are banging," Lance added, causing Allura to smack him upside the head. "Sorry," Lance added additionally, rubbing the back of his head.

"What Lance meant to say was that, you're very important to Keith and we would be bad friends if we didn't put forth an effort."

Romelle spoke up next, "I've already told them some things about you. Like how you were the first to volunteer to help Kieth and I with finding my colony. How you saved my life when we were attacked by those Quantum Abyss creatures. But honestly, I don't know that much about you. And I most certainly would like us to become close friends." Acxa found herself smiling at the sincerity she found in the young Alteans voice. He could see why Keith was so close to her, she just radiated light and positivity.

_"She's been hurt by Lotor too. I think you two could find some common ground,"_ Keiths words found their way back into her mind.

Right before they decided to become partners, Keith said that she should try to get to know Romelle. And now she regretted not actually listening. The girl seemed so nice.

Acxa wasn't used to making friends, she had Zethrid and Ezor, and she considered them sisters, but they didn't just become friends. They were all handpicked by Lotor and often butted heads. It wasn't until after Zethrid almost killed herself and Keith that they actually became close. It would be nice to become friends with someone, because they liked who she was.

She offered everyone a smile back. "Okay… what would you like to know?"

"What type of food do you like?"  
"Where did you learn to be so badass?"  
"What is the other race, since your Half Galra?"  
"Do you like to go shopping? New Altea has some great spots!"  
"What's Keith like in bed?"

"LANCE!"


	2. Keith's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acxa does her best to give Keith a great Earth birthday.

To say that Acxa was struggling would be an understatement. Thanks to Veronica she had recently learned of the tradition of birthday parties. The only problem was that Keith's birthday was in a week and she now needed to throw him an extraordinary party for his twenty-first birthday. 

According to the human Paladins of Voltron, the twenty-first birthday was a big deal back on Earth. 

She had contacted all of them to ask for their help in celebrating and they all jumped at the opportunity to throw Keith a party. Acxa honestly didn't understand the point of a birthday celebration. All you did was be born, if anything the mother should be the one celebrated, not the child. But she accepted long ago that Earth and their customs were weird. 

Currently she was in the kitchen of Keith's recently remodeled childhood home, watching a video on how to bake a cake. Another earth dish she didn't understand the point of. It's only eaten during a major accomplishment or celebration. She didn't get it. 

Her face was sprinkled with flour as she furiously whipped the batter, cursing in frustration. "I'm a quiznacking former general of Lotor, a rebel for the Coalition, a blade of Marmora. I've fought Voltron first hand, and an interdimensional lunatic, making this quiznacking birthday cake should be simple!" 

She was so frustrated that she didn't notice the door opening and closing. "You need to whisk it, not pound it," Krolia told her. It startled her so much that she dropped the bowl onto the floor and the liquidy batter sprayed everywhere. 

"Ughhh," she said in frustration. Thankfully the apron she was wearing took the brunt of the cake batter. "I'm sorry Krolia, this was supposed to be easy. I can't even do something simple for Keith, how is he ever going to assume I can provide for him?" 

Krolia just laughed and placed a friendly hand on her soon to be daughter-in-law. "I doubt Keith needs you to prove you can provide for him. He needs some who pushes him, is his equal, and isn't afraid to call him out. That's what he needs from you, because that's what you do, you make him a better man. That's why I was so glad when he told me he wanted you to be his life partner." The comforting words made Acxa smile, it was nice to be part of a loving family. "Now let's get this cleaned up and try again."

Suddenly Kosmo appeared for he wanted to help clean up. He started to lick the batter off the floor and Acxa's apron. "Thanks Kosmo, at least you won't be complaining about this mess." 

Acxa, with the help of Krolia and Kosmo, cleaned the kitchen and proceeded to make a semi satisfying looking cake. It didn't really look like the one she was trying to bake like the video, but she was proud. She sat down and sighed in accomplishment. Now she was a master of baking cakes, and she was rather proud of herself. 

The three of them heard a turning of the lock and frantically tried to cover up any proof of their cake debacle. "He wasn't supposed to be here until later tonight," Krolia whispered, grabbing the cake. "Quiznack he's going to ruin his own surprise!" 

Acxa jumped into action. "Put the cake in the fridge so he doesn't see it. Then, you take Kosmo and teleport anywhere but here. I'll distract him and we'll go get dinner or something. Afterwards we can surprise him at midnight." 

Krolia smiled and nodded, grabbing Kosmo and the two teleported away. Acxa breathed a sigh of relief just as Keith swung the door open. "Hello? Acxa?" 

Acxa stepped forward and pulled her boyfriend into a hug with a light kiss. "I've missed you. But you're back early." 

"I honestly didn't even need to go, Ezor and Zethrid have really come along in helping lead but you and mom insisted," he said, giving Acxa a few more kisses. "But I missed you as well. Even if I was only gone for two days." 

"Oh I also got us some tickets to a movie tonight? It's playing a classic, Young Frankenstein, it was one of dad's favorite oldies," Keith said with such enthusiasm. For so long Keith's voice was often sad or depressing when he mentioned his father, but slowly he started to talk about the happy memories instead of the sad. It helped that Krolia was there to tell her side of the story when it came to Keith's father. She wished she could've met him, he truly sounded like a hero. 

"I would love that. We could also grab some food before then too."

Keith looked past her at the remnants of a battle with the kitchen that Acxa clearly lost. She was always trying to prove she could cook, despite dozens of times Keith found himself feeding his plate to Kosmo. But he loved that about her, she wanted to be the best. And he also couldn't help but love the cute look of determination on her face when she tried to cook. 

Acxa pushed Keith away from the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Go shower, you smell like you've been in a cockpit all day. Then we will go get dinner." She smirked as Keith rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "Yes ma'am." 

-

The movie was certainly old, and apparently she didn't get it since the jokes "flew over her head". But Acxa never once saw anything fly over her head. But she did like the Blindman character, it was funny that it was obviously a monster he was talking to but he was blind and didn't know. But the best part of the movie was seeing Keith laugh. He didn't do it nearly as often as he should. 

As the night slowly came to an end, Acxa was quite happy with herself, their timing was going to end up being perfect. Of course she had to ask Keith if they could stop and get an Earth famous milkshake in order to give Krolia and everyone more time to set up, but it was definitely worth it. They entered their home at exactly 11:59 pm. 

"Why is it dark? I could've sworn I kept the dining room light on," Keith pondered. Acxa quickly pulled his hand away from the light switch. 

"Well I wanted it to be dark, I wanted to show you something," she turned on the kitchen island light, which happened to be on ultra dim, still allowing everyone to remain hidden. Acxa pulled the cake out of the fridge. "I worked all day. I know it's not very good, but I wanted you to have a real birthday cake."

Keith looked with a confused expression on his face. Acxa giggled and placed a small kiss on his left cheek. "It's 12:01. It's officially your birthday. Happy Birthday my love." 

Keith looked down at the cake and back up to Acxa, then back down at the cake. She put all this into wishing him happy birthday. He didn't even know Acxa knew about birthday traditions on Earth, but here she was baking him a cake. He gently placed the cake back in the fridge. Acxa looked at him a little upset. "You don't like it?" 

Keith laughed. "I love it. I just didn't want you to drop it. You're amazing," he said before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers as if it was the only thing that could grant him life. 

Acxa smiled on his lips, eager to tell him that everyone is here to wish him happy birthday. Keith, had other plans. He grabbed her just beneath her "perfect ass" as he called it, and lifted her up. He pinned her against the fridge and continue his conquest of her mouth. Acxa couldn't help but release a quick moan. 

"Kei-keith. We need to…. Stoooop," she gasped as his free hand worked its way to her breast and gently caressed it. 

Suddenly the lights flicked on and all of Keith's closest friends and family were there. Surprised, Keith dropped Acxa who let out a quick yelp before catching herself. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," 

"Surprise," Romelle and Allura said awkwardly. Keith's eyes scanned the room looking for the yellow eyes he knew were going to chastise him. His mom just stood there arms crossed with a huge smug smirk on her face. 

After the awkwardness passed, Keith was able to enjoy his birthday with little embarrassment. Only his mom brought it up, stating for her birthday, she wanted to be a grandma, making Keith cringe. Thankfully Acxa just laughed and gave Krolia a $20 bill. "I knew he would cringe."

To everyone's surprise, Lance was quite mature with what happened. He didn't make a single sex joke that they had come acustom to. He was just happy that Keith was happy, finally giving up on their so called "rivalry". 

Around 2:00 am everyone had cleared out, wishing the birthday boy a great birthday. Finally, it was just the two of them again. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me," Keith said between bites of a surprisingly good cake. "How did you even know I liked lemon bundt cake?" 

Acxa hesitantly took a bite, nervous about this so called birthday cake. And to her own surprise, she had baked a delicious cake. "I didn't know cake tasted like this. How do humans not eat this all the time." 

Keith laughed, looking at his beautiful girlfriend enjoying the fruits of her labor. "Well, I'll be sure to bake you a cake when it's your birthday. It was the best present I could ever ask for."

Her ears perked up at the word present. She planned for weeks trying to find a suitable present for Keith. She asked all his closest friends for what he would want and out of all the suggestions, she decided to go with Lance's. "Who said the cake was your present?"

Keith looked back up at her, tilting his head ever so slightly. Acxa offered him a hand and started to pull him up to the bedroom. "C'mon, the night is still young." 

He smiled and whispered to himself, "How did I ever get so lucky?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be doing a genderbent kacxa in the next chapter. Please don't be afraid to send requests. I do want to say that I'm cool with a lot but I def do struggle writing smut. This would be as smutty as I get


	3. Genderbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's a little short, okay it's very short I'm sorry. but I wanted it to be an original genderbend. If I was going to flip them permanently, then it would be like a multi chapter thing and I already have soooo many more oneshot ideas.

All her life Ketia struggled. A constant fight to prove she was good enough, she was worthy of love. And she found that love when she became a paladin of voltron. 

It came in a friend like with Hunk, Coran, Allura, and Pidge. 

It came in a "rival" like with Lance. 

It came in a brother like with Shiro. 

It came in as a mother with Krolia. All her life she hated her for leaving, never thinking she left to protect her. But when she became a paladin of voltron, she found her mom. 

And lastly, possibly most importantly, it came in a life partner like with Axor. People questioned him for being part Galra and once serving Lotor. But she knew better, she knew that he was pure of intent and only wanted to find his place in the world. That place, led them to each other. 

He made her feel accepted, and loved for who she was, not what society wanted her to be. "A girl has no place flying," she was once told. "You're a freak, no wonder your mom left you." All these people tried to keep her down, and she felt like she was drowning. Until somebody, a half Galra like her, pulled her out of the water. 

"I trust him. That should be enough," she told her friends and family when Axor asked if he could join them permanently. Sure he was handsome, her mother certainly had no issues pointing it out to her, but Ketia found their bond was more connected than that. He had saved her over and over again, and she had saved him. They wouldn't let one another die, and they fought to make sure it stayed that way. 

They were each other's protectors. He would save her from feeling overwhelmed and unworthy, and she would save him from being ostracized, and feeling unwanted. 

Things hadn't been easy when they first announced they were dating. Her friends of course were ever supportive, although she wished they voiced it more often. It was everyone else, the side eyes, the flowers, the whispers and rumours. She was prepared for it, but in all her determination she forgot how it would make him feel. Sure she received a lot of criticism for dating Axor, but it was nothing compared to the pure hatred Axor received. 

But like every healthy relationship, they never let it weigh them down. They rose above all the bullshit and xenophobia. They proved that they truly were meant to be together, that they were each other's true life partner. 

So when the day came that he asked for her hand in marriage, she didn't hesitate. It was the easiest decision in her life. 

While all her life she had struggled, she had learned that with the right support system it got easier. 

And with Axor, things were never a struggle.


	4. World's Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU cus Im totally trash for this AU

Soulmate AU

Keith never cared about his soulmate. For him it was just someone else who would end up hurting him. It was just another person that would leave him behind. His mother was his father's soulmate, but she left him, she left them. 

So no, Keith could care less about what his soul bond said.

"It lead me back to you." Was written on the inside of his palm, like a note. Once you and your soulmate bonded, the mark would vanish, forever solidifying the commitment to their love for one another. For years he studied the words, knowing that those six words were supposed to change his life. But he always kept it covered, he didn't need people to know he was "one of the lucky ones" who indeed had a soulmate. 

A soulmark was written on the first place the both of you touch. His father's was written on his forearm but Keith could hardly even remember what it had said. 

Then Keith met her… but he never actually knew it was her. He was making his way through the stomach of a Weblum when he stumbled upon the crashed ship. Keith was just like his father, his first instinct was always to help those who are in need. He broke into the cockpit with his bayard and offered his hand to the pilot. 

Once their hands touched he felt weird, but it was quickly overshadowed by his recognition of the pilot's true race. Galra. While his first instinct was to help, the rest of them were always to keep him from getting hurt.

But on impulse, he decided that he was going to attack this Galra. Keith felt this creeping suspicion that it wasn't going to attack him either. That it was thankful for being rescued. Today was the first time that he knew that maybe not all Galra are evil. 

-

Acxa was ashamed of her soulmate all her life. The words seemingly burnt into her hand saying "So you're just like the rest of them." And it hurt. It hurt that her soulmate would think that she was a monster, or someone who was unworthy. She already felt unworthy, being born a half-glaran. 

All her life she kept the make hidden, choosing to ignore it completely. Who needed a soulmate anyway? There was a war going on and she was destined to be a part of it. When Lotor offered her a chance to make a change in the world, "to be different, to be better than them" she leapt at the opportunity. Those venom words eventually faded from her mind, and she had completely forgotten the writing on her hand. 

That was how she lived her life. Years spent working for Lotor, showing that Glara could be better, that they were different. It had become her lifestyle, and her mantra. 

Until a Paladin of Voltron saved her from a Weblum. Her hand burned for a second, but she couldn't pinpoint why, and it didn't matter when he instantly realized she was Galra. But the Paladin spared her, offering her a way out of the beast.

Acxa couldn't deny how well they had worked together. She was a survivor and was willing to do whatever it took to live. But she also has a mission to accomplish. She needed that scalurite. So she did what needed to be done. 

When the Red Paladin wasn't paying attention, she drew her gun on him and took the scalurite. She wasn't prepared to feel so guilty for betraying his trust. He saved her from certain death, and in the end, she was going to kill him and steal from him. 

"So, you're just like the rest of them," the paladin spat at her once he saw her gun pointed at him. Acxa was frozen in place, her hand feeling as if it was one fire, the words etching further into her skin. Yet it didn't hurt, it was a soothing burn, and she realized who the paladin was. 

"It can't be," she told herself as she tried to force her hand to pull the trigger. Instead she lowered her gun and ran away at a complete and total loss. Once she was clear of him and saw the lion's fly away, she allowed herself to break. She removed her glove and saw the words glowing bright as daylight. The Red Paladin was her soulmate. 

-

To say Keith was bothered by the Glara's actions was an understatement. He was determined to try to view Galra in a better light after finding out he was half Galra. And Keith was a little bothered by the words he said to them. He was angry, and ashamed, he offered that Galra a second chance at life and when push came to shove, they showed their true colors. But so did he, despite being Galra, he was far from it, he hated that he felt that way towards an own part of who he was. 

If Keith believed in his soulmate, he knew they would be ashamed of him. He wasn't fun and carefree like Lance, smart like Pidge, a leader like Shiro, loveable like hunk, or brave like Allura. He was a half Galra freak who underneath it all was a loser who probably didn't deserve a soulmate. 

Soulmates were so rare, that most considered them blessings. Of all the people he'd ever known, only a handful had soulmates predestined for them. Soulmarks came in many forms, for some it was they were colour blind until they met their mate and colour would suddenly burst onto the scene. It could be the exact date and time when you cross paths, like it was for his father. It could be like with Kieth, where it is an important thing they say to you that will make you realize they were your soulmate. Or in rare cases, you had a sort of telepathic connection when you slept. You could just feel their emotions, the pain, the happiness, the fear, all of it. Keith was thankful he didn't have that one. 

With Keith's, it was considered one of the more painful soulmarks. Most people referred to it as a one-sided soulmark. There was no guarantee how long it would take for people to hear their soulmate speak the engraved words. It could be days, it could be years before both were spoken. It always made Keith wonder if he had already said his marked words to his soulmate. But he was far from Earth now, so it hardly mattered. 

But when Keith returned to the castle, he locked himself in his room to "prepare" for the attack on Zarkon. In truth, he removed his gloved hand and for the first time in years, read those fabled words. "It lead me to you." Whatever was leading his soulmate, it was taking a quiznacking long time to lead them. 

For the first time since his father died, Keith was hoping that he would find his soulmate soon. "Just because your mother had to leave, doesn't mean I hate her. I will always love her and I cherished every moment and memory I have of her. I know one day she'll return to us. And you'll see that soulmates aren't something you should fear. A soulmate is the person who will love you unconditionally despite all your flaws, that will love you forever, that when you're apart, it will feel like a part of you is with them, and a part of them is with you. Much like how I feel with your mother being gone. A part of her lives within me, forever," his father told him. Keith never understood why his father refused to hate his mother, but when Keith was old enough to understand soulmate bonds, his father sat him down and told him those exact words. While it didn't change how he felt, he certainly understood. 

"Forever," Keith found himself repeated as he gently ran his finger over the words. But he quickly put his glove back on his hand. They were at war and his soulmate was somewhere back on Earth, there was no time to reminisce about what could be. There was only Voltron and Zarkon. 

-

Acxa and Keith kept crossing paths and every time she saw him, she tried her hardest not to lose control. She was Lotor's most trusted, most accomplished general and her soulmate was on the other side of the war. That annoying thing in her chest had determined long ago that it didn't matter who he was, but that he was hers. 

Ezor and Zethrid knew something was up after the Kral Zera. They saw her save the flippity hair boy. 

"What's up with her? She's been different ever since the Weblum." 

But they knew better than to push. Eventually she would tell them the truth. They just hoped it wasn't that she had feelings for him. They didn't need anymore complications. 

-

Keith finally understood soulmates when he met his mother. Krolia was everything his father described. Of course he happened to leave out that she was Galra, but still, she was incredible. All his life he hated her and was hoping that if she ever found her way back into his life he would be able to just shut the door in her face. But when he finally was reunited, and with the help of the Quantum Abyss, he finally forgave her and actually ended up loving her more than he ever thought possible. She was there, and real. And most importantly she made him think of his own soulmate. 

His father was right, soulmates were forever. But if Keith never went back to Earth, maybe he would never find his. Maybe she was out here somewhere in the universe like his mother was. He explained his feelings about his mark to her and she helped explain that it is bound to happen and it might have already and he just hasn't heard the right words yet. 

At first Keith thought of Allura and Pidge. But he had seen them and the didn't have soulmarks. And those were the only two women in his life. But subconsciously, the pretty Galra general of Lotor's crept into his mind for a second. She certainly complicated things. They had a strange history of saving each other or at least not killing each other. But that was impossible, they were on opposite sides of the war. 

-

"...it lead me to you." 

Keith's hand felt like it was burning, and he knew why. As hard as he tried to ignore and forget about those words, he couldn't. And Acxa had just said them. Once again she saved him, well she saved all of them, but still, she saved him. And now she just said the words that were part of him his whole life. 

When he looked at his mother, she said nothing, but gave a nod of approval, and also gave him a loving smile. She knew, he told her the words that were supposed to change his life. 

Instinctually, he grabbed Acxa by the arm and ushered her away from everyone else and towards the black lion. "What's going on Keith?" She asked, pulling away from his grip. She knew something had to be up with him. He'd never just grab her and pull her away like that. 

"This is going to sound crazy… but you're," he stopped and turned to look at her. "You're my soulmate Acxa." Cautiously he took a step forward and showed her his uncovered hand. The words she just spoke glowing in his palm. 

She couldn't help but smile. He knows. 

"I know," she said and she offered him her palm. "I've known." 

Keith studied the words. "so, you're just like the rest of them." And he knew exactly when he had said those words. 

"The Weblum… that was you?" 

She nodded. Acxa's face turned a shade of purple he had never seen before, almost red, "holy quiznack she's blushing," he thought. 

"So all this time… ever since then you've known it was me? I was your soulmate. But you… you didn't say anything." 

A small smile crept onto her face. "it's a little hard to tell someone you're their soulmate when you're both trying to kill each other." 

Keith was speechless. Acxa was his soulmate and what's worse is that she had to live with it for years while knowing that he didn't know she was. It really was the one-sided soulmark. Everything started to make sense. The way the kept saving each other, the lingering looks that he thought didn't mean anything, the initial sting of betrayal, the other glara generals talking about true love. 

Him and Acxa were always destined for one another. And most importantly, he was happy about it.

"I'm so sorry," Keith apologized pulling her in for a hug. The first time they were touching each other while not in a life or death situation. They pulled away and just stared into the others eyes. Everything else seemed to fade away and it felt like it was just the two of them in the entire universe. Keith finally felt accepted and loved for who he was. Acxa finally felt complete. For nearly four deca-phoebs she had felt incomplete or empty, but now Keith was hers and she could feel happiness entering her life again. 

"So now what?" She asked. 

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever knowingly met my soulmate. I don't know what we're supposed to do now?" He admitted. 

Acxa smiled as she rolled her eyes. Of course her soulmate was just and awkward boy who happened to be a great leader, true of heart, and someone she had come to love unquestionably. "Come here," she said pulling him in for their first kiss. 

Kissing Acxa, Keith was finally happy that soulmates were forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little ooc at the end, but hey they just discovered their soulmate haha.


	5. Grave Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing link! Or what happened after Acxa appeared on Earth.

Keith noticed her. But she didn't approach him and his family. This was a private moment that his mom needed so he was thankful she respected that and kept her distance. 

When Keith felt enough time had passed, he left his mom and Kosmo so she could have a private goodbye with his dad. She deserved it. 

As he walked towards her, he couldn't help but feel his heart quicken. Acxa was incredible and strong and powerful and beautiful and…. well the list went on as he got closer but he kept focusing on the word incredible. She was supposed to be the enemy, she WAS the enemy for so long. But somehow during all their interactions he had gotten through to her and it made him smile. He got through her walls just as she had gotten through his when she told him that those three years him and voltron were gone, she chose good and modeled her actions based on him. It was flattering and also eye opening. That night Acxa went from someone he respected to someone he would give his life for, and he knew she would do the same. 

But now seeing her here on Earth, he felt completely at a loss. Leaving her to rejoin the rebellion was surprisingly one of the hardest things he had to do. He so desperately wanted her to come with them so they could have… time. The trip to Earth was going to be long and boring, and if she had come, perhaps things could be different now. 

But now, after defeating Sendak and freeing Earth, time was plenty. Now they could talk. Now they could just...be. 

"H-hey," Keith said awkwardly. "I'm glad to see you." 

Suddenly, Acxa jumped into his arms, "I'm glad your safe. I heard voltron saved Earth but the Paladins were gravely injured. So me and Matt Holt came as soon as we could. But I got delayed and he made it sooner than I did. He was able to make it before you all came back to consciousness," she responded, pulling away from Keith, much to his disappointment. He had never seen Acxa have so much emotion, let alone show it. 

"Delayed?" He asked hoping for clarification.

"When I got here on Earth, they detained me. I tried to tell them that I was with the Rebellion and that I was here to see the paladins of voltron," she started. But she stopped and stepped away, looking down at the ground. "It didn't matter since all they see is the race that enslaved them," she finished, ashamed. "Eventually Matt heard about it and made them release me. But you were already awake." 

Keith gently lifted her chin up to face him. With her now leaning back on the tree, they were the same height. "You're not one of them. You made mistakes in the past, we all do. But who you are now is a hero. You saved me-us-voltron and without you doing that, who knows how long it would've taken us to get to Earth." 

Her smile reappear and it made Keith's heart leap nearly out of his chest. She had a beautiful smile, and he was a bit ashamed he only now recognized. 

"Thank you," Keith said. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what he was thanking her for. Perhaps for saving his life time and time again. Or maybe making him feel like he mattered to someone for being him, not a paladin. For accepting him. Or possibly for just showing up in his life again. 

"For what?" 

"For being here. It means a lot to me. YOU mean a lot to me." 

They lazily sank and sat on the small patch of grass beneath the dying tree. Keith looked onward to see his mom still talking with his dad. She had a lot she needed to get out. 

"Is your mother okay?" Acxa asked. Keith realizing that they were both watching her. 

"She will be. There's probably a lot she needs to say to my dad." 

He felt Acxa start to shift beside him, "I can go. I've already interrupted your family moment."

Keith grabbed her by the hand, "please don't go. We also have some things to talk about." She gave him a nervous look, but Keith tried his best to reassure her that it was fine with his awkward smile. 

"I want you to know that it really means a lot that you found your own path. I know it was tough for you to go against all that you had known. And I appreciate it, honestly, you're so much better than anyone gives you credit for being. 

I know that things on Earth will be tough for you, but what you look like doesn't define who you are. You've chosen to help us create a better universe and I will always remember that." 

Acxa was at a loss for words as Keith's hand clamped down over hers. She knew that it was a sign of affection but had never personally experienced it. 

Keith studied her reaction, he was nervous about something like holding hands with her. She might not even know what it means, it could only be an earth gesture. But he braved making a move. He wanted her to know that she was important to him, he just didn't really know exactly how to show it. 

Suddenly, Acxa's fingers interlocked with his own. A perfect fit, despite them being different races. Life stood still as they sat in silence holding hands. 

Acxa was by his side and he knew that she wouldn't leave. For the first time since he became a paladin, he felt like he had something to fight for once more. 

He wanted to fight to protect his future. 

And for the first time since meeting his fellow paladins, he had someone that he wanted to be a part of his future. He had someone he wanted to be with. 

Someone that will help him feel complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they actually had a conversation after it would've been so nice, then people wouldn't have been like "kacxa came out of nowhere!" Ugh


	6. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Acxa asked to join the Coalition, Keith was the first to come to her defense. He was willing to risk everything they had worked so hard for, just for her. But in truth it wasn't a risk at all. The only risk was how they were going to tell Keith's friends that they were dating. 
> 
> Or the five times his friends/family caught them and the one time they told them the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want everyone to know that I def but this to the side because I just couldn't figure out how to write some of these as strictly a one shot. Plus my kacxa writer's block was acting up. Hopefully I'll get another one out soon. ")

1 - Shiro and Krolia  
When Acxa joined them on their journey to stop Honerva, everyone was a little hesitant and nervous. But not Keith. Shiro was proud of Keith for being so accepting of someone else. If Shiro hadn't known Keith for so long, he wouldn't have noticed the subtle longing glances Keith was giving her. It wasn't surprising, they were all there during that campfire moment between them. And while Keith had tried to play it off as nothing more than a warrior's honor thing, Shiro knew his brother better than that. 

He suspected they liked each other but he didn't know if they knew. So Shiro did what he did best (aside from leading), he played matchmaker. If it was a warrior thing, then they should train together. "Hey Acxa, I was wondering if you would train with Keith today. I'm going to be a little held up and I don't want him training alone. He will train himself to death." 

And it worked, that night Keith approached him saying that he will be training with Acxa because "she's a better training partner and will try to kill me". So for the next few weeks, Keith and Acxa trained together, which lead to them eating together, which lead to them just hanging out together. Shiro gave himself a round of applause, until Krolia approached him.

Krolia was intimidating. As a blade of Marmora, it was obvious that she was second in charge and therefore held a lot of power. But as Keith's mother, she was a completely different form of intimidating. She was THAT overprotective mother. But Shiro knew that she was only like that because she was afraid of losing him again.

"I see what you're doing. And I approve. I've been trying to get my son to see that she likes him and he obviously likes her. So thank you for putting them together."

Shiro nodded, "I'm glad you approve. They would make a great team. Although I think it will be a while before they actually admit their feelings towards each other." 

The two parental figures went to check on the training session, only to find Acxa on top of Keith with their lips pressed. Awkwardly but extremely happy, they both exited the room. 

2 - Coran  
Coran for the most part didn't like to get into the paladin's personal lives. Unless it had to do with the Princess of course. He was her guardian and what happened to her was his responsibility, and that included boys. Hunk was harmless, nothing more than a lovable teddy bear. 

Lance was someone he was nervous about, he was always trying to hit on the princess and ask her out. But the childish routine had no affect on her. 

Lotor, seemed to be the biggest threat to taking away Allura but ultimately his true colors had shown and he was properly dealt with. 

No, the biggest threat to stealing Allura was Keith. The other paladins might not have noticed, but the two of them were very close. They were both leaders in their own right, and constantly butted heads. But Coran was the one to notice that there was something that ran deeper than the rest. That their bond was special, and it made him worry that she would eventually realize it as well. Then she would no longer need him to be her guardian, she would have Keith. 

So when Coran saw Acxa kiss Keith before pulling him into her room, he breathed a long sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. She still has time." 

3 - Hunk   
Hunk wasn't the only one that liked to go for late night snacks. In fact he'd seen several things he wasn't meant to see in that kitchen in the dead of night. But he was no gossiper, so what he saw remained a secret. But by far the hardest one to keep was when he stumbled upon Keith and Acxa having a midnight candle light dinner, well technically dessert, but same thing. 

Keith and Acxa were quietly sharing a large slice of cake, the same slice that Hunk was coming to get. He wanted to chastise them, "hey what are you doing eating my cake!?" But dammit if they didn't look like they were having the time of their lives. 

"So… first impressions?" He heard Keith ask her. 

"This is amazing. And you guys eat this all the time back on Earth?" 

Keith laughed, "not all the time. Though I suppose you could. No, we eat cake during big celebrations like graduations, or promotions, or birthdays." 

"Or just cus," Hunk wanted to add, but he stayed hidden from view. 

"Birthday? I don't believe I know that term." 

Hunk's heart sank and he could tell that Keith's did too. How could someone not know what a birthday is? "Well… it's the day you were born. I promise that I'll get you the best cake in the world and we'll celebrate. You deserve something nice," he offered her a smile and they kissed. 

Hunk wasn't much for gossip, but he knew that whatever happened her, there was no way he was going to let Acxa go without throwing a proper birthday party. Oh and apparently her and Keith were an item. 

4 - Allura  
Things between her and Keith always seemed to get a little heated more so than she wanted to admit. This time she was in the wrong. She may have said some hurtful things while they were bickering about how to deal Haggar, but she never realized until everyone was looking at her like she just kicked a puppy. 

Might as well have. Keith had never looked so hurt. She was so mad at him that she honestly couldn't remember what she had called him. But if her friends faces had told her anything, it was that she had to find him. 

She knew that he was most likely in the training room, it's where he went to vent his frustration and anger. But what she didn't expect to see was him and Acxa sitting there talking. 

"You know she didn't mean it."

"I know. It's just that sometimes I think people see me as my former loser self. That all they'll ever see is the boy who had a short temper and ran away from his problems."

She giggled, "you still have a short temper." He playfully shoved her. And they both laughed a but. "But, I don't see you that way. I see you as someone who is willing to fight for those he cares about. Someone who is willing to give someone like me a second chance. You're a leader Keith, you always have been." 

"Someone like you? Acxa, you're one of the bravest people I've ever met. It took a lot of courage to forge your own path alone. To go against everything you've ever known. You of all people deserved more than a second chance. I'm just glad I could give you one."

"You've given me more than I deserve," she smiled at him before they both leaned in for a kiss. "I love you." 

Keith nearly gasped and if Allura wasn't invading on a very private moment she would've teased him for the adorable face he made. "I… I love you too." They both smiled before leaning in for another passionate kiss. 

Allura snuck away, heart filled with joy knowing that Keith had someone to lean on. She still owed him a major apology, but right now was not the time. Right now Keith was with someone he loved and she couldn't have been more happy for her friend, her leader. 

5 - Pidge  
It was no secret that Acxa used to serve Lotor. It was no secret that Keith was the first to come to her defense. It was no secret that it took some time, but eventually all the paladin's considered her their friend, Pidge especially. Acxa was a warrior, and a skilled one, she'd seen him wipe the floor with Lance, Allura, Shiro, and even Keith. If Pidge was honest, Acxa was inspiring. She didn't care about appearances, yes she was beautiful, but she didn't try to be someone she wasn't. 

Pidge probably spent the most time with her outside of Keith. She wanted the warrior to teach her how to be a better fighter. She didn't want to he considered the weak link because of her small demeanor. Acxa had taught her to use her small size to her advantage and soon enough she was able to take down Lance and Hunk. One day, she'd be able to take down Keith, but not any time soon. 

But she never realized that Acxa was pretending to be some she wasn't. It was when the two of them sat eating lunch and a few of the crew shot Acxa nasty looks. It's when Pidge noticed how hurt her eyes looked before she shifted and resumed being the cold, unaffected warrior everyone considered her to be. But she was hurt, Pidge could just feel it. "Hey, don't listen to them. They don't know what you've done for us." 

"I know. I've gotten nasty looks all my life. People think I'm a monster because I look like a Galra. And Garla think I'm a monster because I'm not Galra enough." Pidge slid her hand over hers. 

"But not us," she offered her a small smile. It wasn't much, but it was enough to let her know that people cared about her. "I know Keith thinks very highly of you. And I do too. You've helped me feel more confident with myself. I've always struggled with my image. Now I can be confident that I can kick anyone's ass and that's because of you." 

Acxa laughed a bit, "you had it inside you all along. You would've figured out how to kick ass eventually." 

"Yeah but I get to do it now. Maybe one day I'll even kick Keith's butt." 

"Now that is something I'd like to see. I'll definitely have to bring it up to him tonight on our dat-"

Pidge's eyebrow rose, "were you about to say date?" Acxa's eyes looked away from her and her cheeks reddened. "Oh my god, you were. You and Keith are doing on a date?!" She whisper yelled. "It's about time to be honest."

"Well… we've gone a few dates before. And-"

"Define a few," her eyes squinting with suspicion. 

"Well there really isn't a way to define a date," her eyes still averting her deadly gaze. 

"Acxa…" 

"37"

"37!" She shouted causing a few heads to turn. Once everyone turned back away she leaned into Acxa to whisper. "How long have you been dating."

"A little after I arrived. So… about six phoebs." 

Pidge was stunned. "Your secret is safe with me. That's what friends are for." 

"You consider us friends?" 

"Definitely." The two friends went on to resume their lunch as Pidge pressed Acxa on what it was like to date Keith. Soon enough Acxa was truly herself. A warrior who loved being with her friends. 

+1 Everyone Else (and Lance)  
"I think we should tell them. It's been ten phoebs. People are getting suspicious about the amount of time we spend together. I mean I haven't slept in my own room in forever," Acxa told her boyfriend as they got ready for a party the Coalition was throwing to celebrate the defeat of Haggar. "It'd be real nice to have to stop sneaking around behind everyone's back." 

"But I thought you liked the secret kisses," he teased as he wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't see her face but he was positive she was blushing. "But you're right. It's time we tell them. Especially now that the war is over. There's never been a better time." 

"So tonight," she turned around, Keith's arms still wrapped around her. 

"Tonight," he promised as he pulled her closer for a kiss. 

A Few Hours Later  
"We know" everyone collectively said much to Keith and Acxa's surprise. Acxa fully expected it to come from Pidge, but everyone else was not what she expected. But it was nice to receive praises and "it's about time you told us". It made her feel welcomed by the people she had come to consider friends. 

"Wait, what!" Lance shouted. Everyone stopped their congratulations and turned to the read paladin. "All of you knew except me! And no one told me." 

Acxa couldn't help but laugh at his accusation. But his reaction was the one she wanted to see the most. Lance was widely considered the flirt of the Coalition and definitely tried to hit on her on more than a few occasions. She didn't mind considering how it infuriated Keith and those nights they spent together were more than passionate. Almost as if Keith was trying to prove something to her. And prove it he did. 

"But I… Keith I didn't think you could land her. She sooo out of your league," he tried to tease. Acxa wasn't sure what out of his league meant but she was sure that she was more than in his league. 

"Definitely," Keith admitted before dipping her and planting one of the best kisses they ever shared.


	7. Day 1: Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kacxa Week 2019!!!!! Finally! 
> 
> It's short but I hope you like it.

It was hard to ignore his feelings, but it was even harder when every time the Quantum Abyss gave him a vision, he saw her. In the aftermath of the war, it was only her.

Or Keith keeps getting visions of what comes after the war and they're all about Acxa.

-

_A young child was crying and Keith felt compelled to run to her. The crying came from one room over and he hopped out of bed and walked over to the room. There a four year old girl was in bed crying, clutching a stuffed black lion. "Daddy!" The girl wailed as Keith laid down beside her._

_"My little warrior," Keith said gently with a smile. "Did we have a bad dream?"_

_The little girl nodded still clutching the lion tight, but when Keith reached his hand over hers, her hand instantly grabbed a few of his fingers. Keith examined the girl as the moonlight highlighted her features. Her hair was black like hers, she had human ears as well, but that was the only thing human about her. Her skin was a light blue or maybe purple, the moonlight made it hard to tell. Her eyes were yellow, much like his mother's, she even had her cheek mark, but only one. But she had horns, they were just tiny little stubs, but they were there._

_"Can you tell me a story?" She asked, cuddling up to him as he wrapped his free arm around her._

_"Of course. I know Voltron is your favorite story."_

_The girl pouted. "No… tell me how you and mommy met?"_

_"Mommy and I have a very long story. It would take soooo long to tell. It's full of adventure and space ships, and fights," he explained to which the girl ooed and awed. "There also some kissing, and hand holding," to which the girl made a grossed out face. "Do you really wanna hear about me and mommy kissing?"_

_"Ewww no. You and mommy kissing.. gross."_

_"But you love to get kisses," he teased. "Especially when their like this," and he started to blow raspberries on her belly causing her to squeal with laughter._

_"I thought I heard laughing, it's too late for such fun. You have training with Grandma tomorrow young lady. You need to be well rested," A woman's voice said from the doorway._

_"But moooom," the girl pleaded, looking at Keith for back up._

_He smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead before he left the bed and tucked her in. "You know mom's the boss kiddo. But don't worry. I'll tell you all about mommy and i tomorrow night before bed. I'll leave out all the kissing," he added, which made her smile. "Goodnight my little warrior. I love you," he whispered._

_She closed her eyes and whispered back "Goodnight daddy." Keith turned away to head to the door. "Goodnight mommy!" The girl yelled causing the mystery woman to laugh._

_"Goodnight Kiera."_

_Keith gently closed the door before heading back to his own bed where the mystery girl laid waiting. He slipped under the covers, staring up at the ceiling as the woman wrapped her leg over his own and her arm over his chest. "What story did you tell Keira tonight?"_

_He sighed, "She wanted to know our story."_

_The girl laughed again. "Now that is a long and complicated story isn't it?"_

_"It certainly is." He smiled, feeling her snuggle up to him. "But we found each other in the end, and that's all that matters."_

_He felt her smile into his shoulder. "We did. And all that matters is that I love you and our daughter. That's all that matters."_

_He smiled back, "I love you too Acxa."_

Keith woke in a cold sweat. He wanted to think it was a dream but it felt too real to be one. He had gotten a couple of visions of the future during the year he spent so far on the whale, but this… this was something completely different.

He didn't tell his mom about it, he wasn't sure how to explain it to her. That he saw a glimpse of the future where he ended up with the beautiful glara girl who at times tried to kill him, but at other times made his heart flutter. Acxa was an enigma, they had barely held a conversation with each other that wasn't playful banter during a fight. And yet he was thrilled that in this future he was with her.

Over the last few months after that glimpse, Keith had grown impatient. Sure he wanted to help find the quintessence and help his friends, but he mostly wanted to see her. Acxa filled his thoughts constantly, and he yearned to see her. It was stupid, he thought, she would never accept his advances, nor his feelings. Feelings that he shouldn't have. Feelings that were only there because of a glimpse into the future.

But weren't they always there? Deep, deep down, Keith knew that his feelings were always there, he just never wanted to accept it. But seeing his future in the aftermath of the war, he was willing to accept his feelings and take that risk.

So when he finally saw her after she saved him and his friends from here, he didn't hesitate.

Sure the war still raged on, but that didn't mean he had to wait for the aftermath.

When someone like Acxa feels the same way, you take the leap.


	8. Day 2: Customs, Traditions, and Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glara have some interesting courting customs that Acxa is willing to go through to win Keiths heart.

Acxa knew that the only way to get to Keith was through his mother. As galra traditions mandated; In order to win the heart of one, you must first beat their parental guardian in a duel. Galra traditions always had to do with fighting. 

-

"My lady," Acxa said, bowing to the co-head of the Blade of Marmora. 

Krolia smiled happily, "Acxa. How wonderful to see you again. It's been some time. I trust that your mission with my son went well?" 

It went more than well. Acxa's mind replayed the memories of their mission. The tender touches, the longing looks that finally gave way to a kiss that rocked her world. The kiss that followed them to a bedroom where clothes quickly vanished and pleasure quickly arrived. It had been the best night of her life. And what made it better was when she woke, Keith was still there, arms wrapped around her, his steady breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine. She wanted this for the rest of her life. 

In Keith's arms, she felt happy, she felt safe.

So naturally when Keith asked her out she turned him down. Stupid Galra courting traditions. She wanted to explain that she had to go to Krolia and fight her for the right to date him, but Keith was hurt and fled. She hadn't seen him since. Nearly two movements ago. 

"Yes, commander. The mission was successful." 

Her commanding officer smiled, "there is no need for such formality between us. I will always be Krolia to you." The older Galra woman pulled the confused younger girl in for a hug. She knew all about the mission, well not the entirety, her son was always upfront with her, but something's, she didn't exactly need to her. And she hoped more than anything these two would figure their feelings out and just be happy together. Sooner or later, the woman she was holding would be like her own daughter, she just hoped it would be a lot sooner. 

After pulling away from the hug, Acxa put on a very determined face. "I… I have come to challenge you."

Krolia's eyebrows raised in confusion. Certainly she wasn't being challenged for her position. "I don't understand."

Acxa took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Keith and I ended up romantically involved during our mission…" she paused. "And I wish for it to continue." She dropped on one knee and pulled out her blade, offering it to Krolia. "So I challenge you in the old ways of our people to win your consent of our future."

Eyes wide, but completely overwhelmed, Krolia knelt down in front of her. "Child, you don't need to do that. The old ways… well they're the old ways for a reason. I give you my permission to date my son. But you never needed it. You only needed to make my son happy, which you do." 

Acxa had her head bowed while Krolia spoke. It was initially meant to show respect to her elder/superior, but now it was just to hide her growing blush. "...which you do." With Krolia's final words she looked up to her. She made Keith happy and in the end that's all she ever wanted to do. 

"I… I thank you for your kindness command-Krolia. But now I don't know if I can make him happy. I… I hurt him. After… the mission he asked me to be his and I denied him. I needed your consent via combat. But I didn't get a chance to tell him. He was gone," a few tears crept down. 

For the second time during their conversation, Krolia hugged her. "Don't think you hurt him. Yes Keith felt hurt, but he was more concerned with you. He felt he may have crossed a boundary to fast. That you both skipped a couple of steps. He felt like he jumped to conclusions and that you didn't feel the same. That's why he was hurt."

"He told you?" 

She smiled at Acxa, "well he left out the details, something that a mother doesn't want to hear. But yes he told me what happened. And you should talk to him. He's actually coming by tonight. After dinner you should talk to him." 

Acxa nodded, and with Krolia's assistance stood up. "I will. Thank you," she said, this time pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad I challenged you." 

Krolia laughed lightly. "I'm glad you did too," she said before leaving her to her thoughts. 

Determined, Acxa was ready to face Keith and win his heart properly. No Galra traditions, customs, or ceremonies. Just them, and that was enough.


	9. Day 3: Life On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a combo of Life on Earth and Traditions prompt.

When she first came to Earth as part of the Altea-Galra Protection Coalition, she never expected to fall in love with the first human she met. 

Earth had finally become advanced enough to join the Coalition, effectively opening their planet to all beings in the universe. Acxa as a young general to Prince Lotor was one of the people that volunteered to be one of the first to go to Earth. She would represent Daibazaal and the princess of Altea, Allura, would be representing her people. She was going to be accompanied by her handmaiden Romelle which she was thankful for. Prince Lotor and Princess Allura were set to be married later in the year and the two spent a lot of time together, therefore Romelle and her had become close. Their engagement would completely unify the two planets who were without a doubt the most powerful and wealthy planets in the known universe and desired to spread their peace throughout the universe. 

With Earth open, they needed to start trade talks and housing for new species that would seek residency, and a plethora of other things that came with joining the Coalition. 

But first, Earth requested that the representatives learn about life on Earth. About their people, their animals, resources, and overall way of life. 

So Acxa found herself on a ship on her way to Earth with the princess and her closest friend. She was entirely prepared for total professionalism, but that flew out the window when she met Keith. 

Keith was handsome, but shy and that kept her enamored with him. According to the head of the Garrison, he was the best pilot in Earth's history. They wanted to show off their best, so they were greeted with Earth's best leader, their best cook, fighter, writer, director, strategist, designer, etc. But Acxa only cared about the pilot with his violet eyes. It seemed she wasn't the only one who noticed Keith's attractiveness when she felt Romelle nudging her. "He's cute." All she could do was hide her blush and nod.

If she had known that learning about Earth would be spending 8 Vargas a quintent in a classroom learning all they could about the planet. Princess Allura didn't seem bothered by it, diplomacy was what she was raised on. Neither were the other forty diplomats that came as well. She was jealous of Romelle who didn't have to attend these classes due to her just being a handmaid. And even more so when she saw Romelle every break with the flippity haired pilot, laughing and having a good time. 

Finally after two movements of just sitting back and watching, she decided to make a move. It was lunch and most of the "bests" had departed, no longer needed to impress the diplomats. But Keith remained, and she didn't want to miss her chance. 

Romelle and Keith were sitting with a couple of the younger diplomats and she felt nervous. She really hadn't talked much to Keith outside of passing conversations and their first introduction. But she knew they shared a common interest, their love for flying. Acxa was no slouch when it came to flying, but the clips she'd seen of Keith flying was unbelievable. 

"May I join you?" She asked, accidentally interrupting the laughing group. 

"Of course, you're more than welcome her," Keith told her. She expected Romelle to be the one, but when Keith said it, it filled her stomach with butterflies. She had never felt like this before. 

A few more quintents passed and she hadn't gone to sit back with Keith. She had enjoyed her time but noticed that everyone gravitated to Keith and she felt uncomfortable about it. She thought she was different, that she saw Keith as something other than an amazing pilot and attractive boy, but she was wrong. She didn't actually know him. 

So there she was sitting in her class. Tomorrow was the last class, and then they would perform a "graduation" which she didn't know what the point was. But after tomorrow she could get off this rock and forget all about Keith and his perfect face. 

She was staring out the window as the teacher explained the importance of Earth inventing hyperspace travel. Glara have had that type of travel for 10,000 deca-phoebs, she just didn't care. But as it turns out, staring out the window changed her life. 

A rock hit the window causing her to search for the thrower. It was Keith, standing there in his indistinguishable red jacket, a smirk on his face. He motioned his head telling her to meet him outside. She was confused why he would want to meet up with her, but while the instructor's back was turned, she made her escape. 

He was waiting for her, leaning on a matching red hoverbike. "Hey Acxa," he said with a large smile. She was shocked that he remembered her name. 

"H-hi Keith." 

"I'm glad you came. Was worried you'd want to stay in there and learn more about Earth," he teased causing her to blush. "But they failed to teach you one of the most important things to do in class." 

Acxa tilted her head confused. 

"Ditching," he said, tossing her a black jacket. She glanced down at the jacket and back at him, still confused. "well you gotta look the part." 

Without anymore hesitation, she put the black leather jacket on. It smelt like Keith… not that she focused on his smell. "It suits you," he said with a large smile, and if Acxa saw correctly, a small blush. "Now come on," Keith beckoned, straddling his bike. 

She followed, sitting behind him and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. "Where are we going?" 

"It's a surprise," was all Keith told her before starting the bike and taking off into the desert.

They rode for some time, her hands pulling more at Keith's waist as the as their acceleration increased. Her heartbeat quickened as well. In all the excitement, her face ended up cuddled into Keith's back. A large smile on her face. She could get used to this. 

Finally, they slowed to a complete stop. They had arrived. "You can let go now," Keith whispered back at her. She was thankful Keith hadn't looked completely back at her, she was blushing ridiculously. Her grip on him stopped as she stepped off the bike. 

Keith had taken them to a run down shack in the middle of the desert. "Are you planning on murdering me?" She joked causing Keith to blush. 

"It wasn't always like this, I swear. I just haven't been her in a while," he took her by the hand and led her to the house. It was unnatural just how perfectly their hands fit together, she thought. "Don't worry though. We aren't actually going inside." He guided her around the house to where she witnessed the most beautiful image she had ever seen. 

On the other side of the house was a beautiful small patch of grass surrounded by flowers, she cursed herself for zoning out when the special botanologist taught them about flowers. But they were red, pink, and white with spikes on the stem and they were absolutely stunning. There was a small woven basket sitting on a checkered red/white blanket that rested on the patch of grass. Beyond, was a setting sun the highlighted the valley below in a memorizing orange hue. She looked up to see patches of blue, purple, and orange streaking across the sky. "Wow," was all she could manage to say. 

"I know." 

He guided her to the blanket where they both sat in comfortable silence as Keith pulled out food and drinks. "Uhh.. this is a picnic. It's quite common here on Earth. Most people do it in a park. It's just homemade food, typically sandwiches and some drunks. But I got us some wine? If you don't want any I also have grapefruit juice. I heard you say it was your favorite thing about Earth," he explained with a koi smile. A smile that made her heart dance. 

Off behind them was a small pit with wood in the middle. Keith explained that as the sun went down it would get cold and the fire would keep them warm. So they ate their sandwiches in peace and Acxa willed herself to try the wine, which had a funny grape taste. Overall she liked it. 

They watched the sunset and Acxa could swear it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. If you asked Keith, it was the second most, he was sitting next to the first. 

As it got dark, Keith started the fire and the two cuddled closer. "So why did you ask me?" 

"Well Romelle told me that you didn't like all the learning. And I wanted to see you before you guys all left. We didn't really get a chance to spend time together." Acxa found herself cursing herself again. This was because of her, she pulled away just because she didn't want to get too attached. "And well… you're pretty… and i… well the thing is…" 

Acxa kept leaning in closer with each flustered word Keith was saying. People gravitate towards Keith, and she was no exception.

Keith stopped sputtering out of control when he noticed her smile. Her beauty, especially highlighted by the firelight was… overwhelming. He remembered noticing her the second she stepped off the ship. "Wow" was the only thing he could say when he looked at her. Then Shiro told him she was a heralded pilot for her people and that made him more enthralled with her. But she never gave him a chance, despite him befriending Romelle, the self proclaimed best friend of Acxa. He learned all he could about the Galra girl, including that she was actually half Galra. He even admitted to Romelle he was crushing on her despite barely having a complete conversation with her. All he wanted was a chance. 

They were both leaning in when Keith shouted, "Wait". It startled both of them, and pulled Acxa out of her reverie. She thought that they were going to kiss, and was more disappointed than she wanted to be at the fact that they didn't. "I forgot why I took you out here," he said with such enthusiasm and joy that she couldn't stay upset long. 

"So you are going to murder me," she teased.

Keith shot her a playful look. "Just wait." He quickly put out the small fire that kept them warm. He grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket where be pulled down so she was laying on her back. Acxa glanced at their still intertwined hands. If Keith had noticed, he didn't say anything. But what she saw took her breath away. 

She was wrong, the sunset wasn't the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The millions of stars that filled the sky were. If you asked Keith, he would say it was the second most beautiful instead of the sunset. The first was laying beside him holding his hand. 

"This is what I wanted to show you. You've been learning about life on Earth but you haven't lived it. We have our problems, but if you look, there's always beauty."

Acxa agreed, squeezing his hand. "Thank you." 

If this was life on Earth, she might have to stick around a little bit longer.


	10. Day 4: BoM Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A BoM wedding. But when the bride realizes what's she marrying into, she starts to get a little nervous. Taking the last name Kogane comes with a lot of baggage. Everyone knows the surname for the leader of Voltron and the Blade of Marmora.

The bride stared into her mirror, going over all the loose strands of hair. She was alone at the moment, allowing her bridesmaids to go mingle with everyone before the wedding started. It was very extravagant and extremely professional. Nearly every Blade of Marmora member would be in attendance, as well as their friends from Earth. 

She was grateful to the blades for taking her in with such open arms. They were her family, a family that she never had. Yes they were a little harder on her, giving her more difficult missions, but it was all to prove herself to them. Which she accomplished and became one of the youngest lieutenants in the Blades history. 

She thought back to how she got to this point, an event that never seemed possible. She had made so many mistakes in her past, which had caused her so much loss and pain. But in the end, it led her to this moment, and she would do it all over again, knowing how much she would be hurt and lose if it meant marrying the love of her life. 

Speaking of the love of her life, she smiled remembering how they finally came to be an actual couple. When they met, well they were far from friendly. But somewhere down the road, they both realized that their feelings were misaligned. They often say the line between hate and love in the brain is often so thin that you mistake it for the opposite. Sure enough they were in love, but neither willing to make the first move. So for too long, they danced around each other waiting for the other to ask them out. It was finally during Keith's promotion party when he took over the blade of Marmora officially did she make the move. 

It was all thanks to Romelle who gave her the (liquid) courage to make a move. Of course the threat of "Enough of this. I'm tired of everyone saying that you guys will figure it out eventually. So if you don't do it, I'll do it for you" certainly added some extra motivation. So she downed the third shot and made her move. They danced the rest of the night and it was the happiest night of her life, she couldn't believe she could've been this happy all along. The next day, she took Romelle out to the most expensive shopping trip of her life as a thanks. Without Romelle's little push, who knows how long it would have taken for them to be where they are at now. 

As she tucked the last loose strand of hair in, a bridesmaid interrupted her thoughts letting her know it was less than an hour until the ceremony started. Her nerves skyrocketed. There were only two people she could talk to that could calm her down right now. 

She snuck around the new castle of lions, Keith had insisted that they host the ceremony on New Altea, it would make Allura happy. Everyone agreed, including her. For if it weren't for the great princess of altea, none of them would be here now. She finally spotted Keith who was with his friends, the former paladins of Voltron. He looked handsome in his navy blue suit. She also noticed how happy he was with his friends, it was so different from his Blade of Marmora personality. Yes he smiled and laughed, but there was always a hint of seriousness while he was with the blades. 

He took a glance over to where she was hiding behind the statue of King Alfor and his eyes widened. Keith looked like he was going to head her way when a hand lightly grabbed her shoulder, a voice asking, "What are you doing out here?" Scared, she turned to see her accuser. Luck was on her side as it was the other person she wanted to talk to that could calm her down. 

"Sorry ma'am. I-"

The Galra woman laughed, "how many times do I have to tell you to calm me Krolia?" 

By her count this was roughly the three hundred and eleventh time she requested to simply be called Krolia. "A lot. I'm sorry ma-Krolia… just nervous."

The hand on her shoulder made its way to her hands. "It's understandable. Today is the biggest day of your life," Krolia said causing her to take an over exaggerated gulp. "But it's also going to be the best day of your life. Unless of course you both decide to have children, then their birth will be the best day of your life. And I will always support you. Although I think you would make a great mother." 

Krolia's comment caused her to blush. She had never known her parents, they had given up on her before she had a chance to prove she was worth loving. And all her life she never knew love… until the Koganes became part of her life. All of a sudden she was overwhelmed by the love they gave her, and she never wanted to go back to her life without love. "Can I… can I ask you something?" 

"Of course my dear."

"Well I… I won't have anyone to walk my down the aisle and well… would you… walk me down the aisle?" She nervously asked. 

Krolia gave her a smile that made her heart melt. "I'd be honored to."

With ceremony quickly approaching, Krolia escorted the bride back into her room before seeking out her son. "How is she?" He asked. "I saw her out her sneaking around."

Krolia eased her son's nerves. "She's fine. Just pre-wedding nerves. I'm going to be walking her down the aisle." That made Keith happy; he knew all of her history. She has such a hard life and even told him that she didn't know what it was like to be loved until she met them and the blades. He promised that she would always be loved, no matter what happened, they would be there for her. 

An MC announced they would be starting soon, and both Keith and Krolia hugged before heading to their respective positions. 

The walk down the aisle was long, but all that mattered was Krolia holding her hand assuring her that it's all going to work out. She always had this thing where she would pick one small hypothetical and run with it until it was so far fetched and out of control that it was impossible that it would actually happen. Yet no matter how impossible, she always managed to believe it could happen. This time it was that it was all an elaborate prank, that the Koganes and blades didn't care about her at all and just wanted to destroy her. 

When they finally reached the end, Krolia pulled her in for one last hug and reminded her that everything is going to be perfect. Just focus on her love and just stare at their eyes. Everything else will fade away. 

She took Krolia's advice and just focused on those violet eyes. All the doubt vanished and she said her vows and cried hearing the vows. She cursed her weak constitution, now she owed Zethrid and Ezor ten dollars each. Apparently they knew her heart better than she did. 

She laughed when Kosmo showed up, presenting them with the rings. He gave them both a loving kiss as they scratched his chin and behind his ears. She loved that wolf, and the feeling was mutual. If you asked anyone with the blades, they would say that she was Kosmo's favorite. 

"...I do." 

This was it, the two biggest words she was ever going to say. 

"And do you, Lyanna Beauregard, take Norah Kogane to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Their wedding officiant, Takashi Shirogane, asked. 

"I do." 

"You may now kiss the bride," Shiro said with a smile. 

Lyanna stepped to her new wife and pulled her in for a kiss. 

-

After Keith and Acxa walked their second daughter down the aisle, they took their seats at the front. "She looks beautiful," Acxa pointed out as they both watched Lyanna walking down the aisle, accompanied by his mom. 

Keith smiled, nudging his wife of twenty five years, nodding towards Norah who was trying to hold back tears as she watched the love of her life walk down the aisle. "Someone's already crying. I think you owe me five bucks." 

Acxa groaned quietly, "she gets that from you. You were such a baby when you saw me walking down the aisle with your mom."

"Are we talking about paying up?" Their eldest daughter, and current Commander of the Blade of Marmora, Kiera asked. "Cus dad owes me like fifty bucks for betting that grandma was going to walk Lyanna down the aisle. And you'll owe me another twenty for when she cries during the vows." 

Keith rolled his eyes and pulled his two girls closer to him. Acxa cuddled up closer to him, intertwining their hands. Keira scoffed as she rested her head on her father's shoulder. 

"Uhhh don't forget about me Dad," their youngest and only son Yorak said from the row behind. 

"Oh I haven't. You were the one foolish enough to take the bet that uncle Shiro wouldn't cry. You should know that he's the biggest softy in the universe. So how bout you just give that money to your sister." 

Yorak groaned, "ugh. Fine." 

"Also you're sitting at the kids table," Acxa added with a devilish smile. 

"But mom… I'm like one of the youngest Captains in the blades. I can't sit at the kids' table. The McClain's sit there… they're animals."

"Oh I know." Maybe when you find a love like Norah, you can sit with the grownups. Until then… kids table."

Keira snickered. "Oh you too young lady. You may be the oldest, but you didn't bring that boy you've been seeing much to my disappointment so kids table for you too." 

"But mom, the Yorak is right. The McClain kids are ridiculous. Uncle Lance always puts them there. Plus I'm twenty four." 

"Kids listen to your mother. And pay attention, this is the best part," Keith finalized the deal. 

"...I do." 

As Keith and Acxa watched their daughter kiss her now wife, they stood and cheered along with the dozens of blades that came to support their family. 

The Blade of Marmora was once a hardcore espionage syndicate. But do to his and Acxa's hard work, they became an outreach and humanity service. It was Keith's idea to start allowing more than just Galra to serve. Lyanna was one of the first Earth born to join, which showed that the blades were no longer spies, but wanted to help those who couldn't help themselves. The Blade of Marmora was more than a group, but a family. And even though he hadn't been a blade for a few years now, once a Blade, always a blade. It was for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I fool ya? 
> 
> So if you have read my story 'Blade Dates' the this could be the spiritual successor for it. Of course you don't have to read it but I just think it would fit well. Definitely will be posting this chapter to it once kacxa week ends.


	11. Day 5: Aggressive Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late at night. Spent most of the day traveling.

While Allura and Lotor bicker endlessly trying to broker peace between the Galra Empire and Voltron, Acxa needs to make peace with one specific person.

Her feet took her to where she figured he'd be, the training room. He was always there. But to her surprise, he wasn't. Instead she was face to face with the former black paladin, Takashi Shirogane. "Oh… sorry. Umm is… is Keith around?" She shyly asked. Her interactions with the former Paladin were limited at best, and never without Keith. But she knew that he was a good man who had a big heart and doesn't hold onto a grudge.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Or so she thought. "Keith has always had walls up, and for some reason he allowed you through them and you just ended up hurting and leaving… just like everyone else in his life," he said, arms crossed as his glare cut her like daggers.

And she knew why. It was her fault.

-

_It all started when Lotor asked her to meet with the leader of Voltron to discuss peace negotiations. She was more than uninterested, her and the now black paladin had a complicated history. Every time they met in combat, they always ended up paired off. But it was more than that, there was something there between them. And it scared her. She shouldn't be feeling like this when they were at war._

_But it was an order, and she had to go. She met him on planet Plux, at a small mining town. The planet itself was filled with refugees and people of all walks of life, so a Galra and a human didn't turn any heads. The bar was dimly lit and pretty filthy, a perfect place to discuss peace. When she entered she took into the exits and how many people were in the bar, roughly eighty. She always made a note to find the exits, you never know when you need to make a quick getaway. And while she surveyed the bar, she felt eyes on her… Keith's_

_Keith wasn't in his paladin armour, or this blade uniform she had grown accustomed to seeing him wear. Instead, he donned a red jacket and black pants to help remain inconspicuous. But she could find him in a crowd of thousands. And she hated that she could. This boy just…_

_"Good you're here," he said with a neutral expression. It sort of hurt her feelings that he wasn't happy that they sent her and not Zethrid. "Let's get started."_

_The two of them had spent at least two vargas trying to come up with the best plan of action to have peace. At first, they started to make progress and peace seemed feasible. But when it came to Glara military leaving the occupied planets, that's when things got heated._

_"I'm not saying to disband your military. I'm saying that planets are less likely to resist when they aren't under constant threat of a military takeover," Keith argued. And while Acxa actually agreed with him, she knew that the Galra would never give up control over their conquered planets._

_"I can't do that. Lotor would never to for it. It would make him appear weak, allowing the planets to rule themselves is one thing, but to remove our military is another entirely," she tried to explain, but she knew it would get them nowhere. She could see the fire in his eyes, he was ready to erupt._

_"Just typical, you don't care about people. Only power!" He shouted, causing a few people in the bar to turn their heads briefly before turning back to whatever they were doing._

_"You're wrong. I want peace just as much as you. You couldn't possibly think that we would figure it out all tonight?"_

_Seething, Keith stood up and slammed his fists down on the table they were at. "That's bullshit. You're just like the rest of them."_

_Looking back, Acxa considered this the turning point in their relationship. She had always prided herself in that she was different than any other Galra. But hearing it from Keith enraged her. It was then that she swung her fist and made contact with his chin, sending him flying backwards into another table. She had a nasty uppercut._

_Instead of staying down like any other person who just felt how powerful her uppercut was, he stood up and smiled at her. This was going to be fun. He sprinted at her with a crazed smile on his face, and as much as Acxa hated to admit it, it was incredibly hot. Keith leaped over the table they had been seated in and tackled her to the ground._

_The punch had already drawn a lot of unwanted eyes, but now with them sprawling on the ground, everyone was looking. Most seemed content to see how the fight ended without interfering, until them rolling around on the ground trading jabs ended up with spilt beer._

_"Ya goddamn filthy Galra scum." The man said. He was roughly a full head taller than Keith, and about equal to Acxa if you included her horns. The two pulled themselves up to their feet. "Ya stupid bitch, you spilled my beer!" He accused her, even though it was technically just as much Keith's fault as it was hers._

_Acxa was about to say something nasty back at him when a fist made contact and the man dropped to the ground unconscious. Keith had knocked him out. "You don't disrespect her like that. She's incredible and you treat her with respect," he shouted at the passed out man._

_She was frozen staring at the man lying on the ground until she heard Keith's voice. "Are you okay?" Acxa finally turned her gaze from the man to Keith. He had a shy smile that melted her heart. She smiled back and was about to thank him when three of the man's friend's tackled Keith and started to beat him._

_She grabbed one of the men and threw them across the bar where he crashed into another group of roughnecks. One of the men shouted at the guy she threw before taking a swing at him. But the guy she threw ducked and the punch thrower ended up hitting a their party._

_In a matter of five ticks the bar turned into an all out brawl._ ** (A/N Que "Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting))**

_Acxa and Keith stood back to back, smiles like neither of them had everseen on the other plastered on their face. Acxa grabbed a chair and slammed it across the back of a guy in her way. Keith grabbed an unclaimed drink, downed it, and threw right in the face of someone about to hit Acxa. He proceeded to jump on top of the bar kicking people in the face as they tried to climb up. Acxa was sprinting towards him as she threw a few people around._

_She finally got to the counter and he leaped onto her, tackling her onto the floor. Both laughing in pure joy. Then Acxa saw this look in his eye… hunger, hungry for her. And she fed him, pulling his lips to meet hers._

_And that was the first night they started to use these "peace summits" as hookups. Eventually a deca-phoeb went by and in truth there wasn't much peace was made. Bed peace, perhaps but nothing more. Eventually Keith decided that they should come clean. Sleeping with each other behind everyone's back was bothering him, and hurting their chances for peace. They could be the first step of peace. Two important figures on either side falling in love… and that's when Keith froze. He had just admitting to loving Acxa, a feeling that she reciprocated but didn't have the courage to tell him._

_Instead of telling him, she broke his heart. "You're right. This is only hurting our chances at peace."_

_Keith misunderstood, so when she didn't show up the next time they tried for peace, he was devastated. Ezor understood, Acxa told her it was complicated between them, and seeing Keith's face when he saw her instead was all she needed to know what was going on between them._

_It was Ezor who drew first blood. Acxa was shocked when she came in yelling about "breaking that poor flippity haired boy's heart". Ezor was team Keith._

_Ezor and Zethrid in turn, started to push her to either stop pitying herself up or step up and tell him. So when Lotor told them they would all be going to rendezvous at the castle of lions to discuss peace with Voltron, she knew her choice. Her mind was made up._

-

"Please… I just… I have to tell him," she begged.

"Tell me what?"

She turned to see Keith standing there in his blade uniform. "What's so important that you have to tell me?" There was a bit of venom in his voice, but she thought she detected just the slightest hint of… hope. "Are you just gonna stand there or-"

Acxa didn't give him a chance to finish. She reduced the distance between them and in two quick steps her lips were on his. Her arms around his neck, her hands weaving their way through his hair.

"I love you."

Keith finally gave her that smile that she had missed more than anything. He reached down and grabbed her hands. "So… ready to show Lotor and Allura that peace is possible."

This time, she didn't hesitate.


	12. Day 6: Free Day - Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween floof
> 
> Featuring The pairings of  
Keith x Acxa  
Hunk x Shay  
Adam x Shiro  
Matt x Nyma  
Ezor x Zethrid  
Sam x Colleen Holt  
Romelle x OC?  
Lance x Pidge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for the delay

"Hey Acxa have you seen my Paladin suit?"

From down the hall he hears her shout, "uhhh no." He swore under his breath as he dug through all his clothes. "But you're not seriously going to wear your Paladin suit for Halloween. That's just dumb," Acxa added as she walked into the room. 

Keith eyed her suspiciously. "Fine. I'll just wear my blade suit." Suddenly the back of his head was hit by a balled up shirt.

"Absolutely not. You will not be wearing your work clothes to my first ever Halloween party." 

He playfully rolled his eyes. "you're the boss," he said, pulling her in for a kiss. He was so relieved that he was finally as tall as her. Three years into their relationship. 

"Damn straight. Now you better figure out what you're going to be." Acxa booped his nose before heading off to the bathroom to shower. 

"Well what about you? You shot down the couple's costume idea I wanted us," he pouted.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't know what the point of dressing up as salt and pepper would be," she teased before closing the door and starting the shower. "Now remember I'm going to meet Romelle so you can go ahead and help the McClain's and Holt's with party decorations." 

"Yeah alright." He yelled through the door. 

"And get a better costume!" 

So Keith found himself alone, buying a 12 pack of beer and a cheap Halloween vampire kit. He'll be Dracula, and Acxa would think it's incredible because she'd have no idea what the hell he was. But hey, it was better than nothing. The costume kit came with cheap plastic teeth, a cape, and fake blood, it was perfect for what Keith was going for. And for $10 bow could he say no. 

When he returned, Acxa was gone. He assumed she went to Romelle's like she said she was going to. So Keith quickly changed into his cheap Dracula costume and headed to Lance and Katie's house. 

He was pleasantly greeted by a very enthusiastic Mario. "Keith! You're here early!" Pidge exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "It's been too quiznacking long. I've missed you." 

Keith smiled as he returned her hug, it had been a little over a year since he had seen her. "I've missed you too Pidge." 

"Easy there mullet. Don't get to clingy with my lady," Luigi shouted at him jokingly. 

Keith glared Lance down and lifted Pidge into the air and spun her around. He and Pidge always had a special relationship, being that they knew each other far before Voltron. "Okay, okay, you can put me down Keith. Lance is going to pop a blood vessel," she teased. He obliged and set her down beside Lance. 

Smirking, Keith greeted Lance with a quick "bro hug" before giving him a hard time about Pidge. "She's really grown up hasn't she?" 

Despite the fake, overly large mustache, Keith could still see Lance blush. The two have been living together since they stopped being Paladins. Everyone had a bet as to when they were finally going to stop pussyfooting around each other and date. 

It's been nearly five years since Allura's sacrifice, and things finally felt normal. Or as normal as their lives could be. 

Suddenly Keith was tackled by Wario. "Keith buddy!" 

As much as he pretended to be annoyed, he loved Hunk's hugs. "Good to see you too bud." Hunk put him down and eyed his outfit. 

"Dracula huh? Not too bad."

"Yeah, you're really not giving up on the whole "goth loner" schtick any time soon huh?" Lance teased causing Keith to shoot him a death glare. 

Pidge was laughing uncontrollably. "Leave him alone Lance. I think he makes a very nice shitty Dracula." 

Keith missed this. 

Slowly every single one of his good friends had shown up accept for Acxa and Romelle. 

Shiro and Adam showed up as Tarzan and Jane, or in their case, Tarzan and Jenson. 

Shay showed up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She was a little bit peeved at Hunk for not being her beast. Keith wished he didn't hear Hunk promise to show her his inner beast later. 

Matt and Nyma were Jack Skelilngton and Sally. 

Veronica and the MFE pilots were the power rangers. 

A few more rebels and blades showed up. Sam and Colleen Holt even showed showed up. Sam was dressed in a suit that was covered in clocks, while Colleen was in a green dress covered with leaves, sticks, and flowers. Claiming to be father time and mother nature respectively. 

Ezor and Zethrid showed up dressed as Captain Hook and Peter Pan. It was cute because when they showed up everyone asked Ezor why she wasn't captain Hook. She already had the eye patch. So within minutes of showing up, the two vanished and returned with each other's costumes on. Hence Ezor in a pirate outfit that was one size too big, and Zethrid in a Peter Pan outfit one size too small. Adorable. 

An hour into the party, and he hadn't seen his girlfriend or his pseudo sister. Keith didn't know how or why, but he was always somehow surrounded by amazing women. Allura, Pidge, Acxa, Romelle, Ezor, Zethrid, his mom, Colleen, Nyma, and dozens of other blades and rebels that he's come across. 

He was alone at the kitchen counter talking to a girl that just joined the blades, Aria. She was telling him about her life and how her parents kicked her out because she was gay. For most of her adolescence she was homeless until now. The Blades gave her a home and she thanked him. He only just met this young Galra girl, but he vowed that if anything happened to her, he would kill everyone in the room then himself. Eventually, he ended up being about five or six beers deep when he heard all his close friends laughing. 

Aria also seemed to notice the growing laughter as both of them made their way to the dining room, aka the dance floor. His friends parted for him and his jaw dropped at the sight, his fake teeth almost falling out. 

Acxa had finally arrived. She had dyed her hair jet black. She had given herself a black scar on her right cheek. But most importantly she was dressed in his Paladin armour, carrying around a stuffed black panther. Apparently there were no black lions available. 

She noticed his stupid face. "You like?" 

He closed his mouth and checked her out. She was supposed to be him, yet he doubted he ever looked that good. "Oh you're so dead," he teased before giving chase. Acxa squealed with glee as he chased her. Eventually he finally caught her as Aria may or may not have gotten in her way by accident. 

He brought the two of them to the bar and made introductions as he made his girlfriend and new friend a drink. "... So I'm just really thankful for the opportunity to have a place." He heard Aria say as he returned with their drinks. 

"So… where's Romelle?" He was asking when a blade in uniform walked passed. Keith shot Acxa a glance mouthing "not fair" causing her to just laugh. The blade he was checking out ended up being tackled by Kosmo. 

His eyes widened. He had no idea how Kosmo got here. Keith made his way to the blade that was being mauled, and for the second time his jaw nearly hit the floor. "Romelle?" 

The blonde altean was giggling uncontrollably as Kosmo licked her face. "Oh heya Keith." 

Kosmo stopped his attack and allowed Romelle to stand up. Acxa was suddenly by his side with a handkerchief, handing it to Romelle. He turned and gave his girlfriend another death glare. "I guess that's why I couldn't find my blade uniform either." 

Romelle answered since Acxa pretended not to hear him and take a sip of her drink. "You'd be correct," she teased. "So what do ya think?" She asked doing a quick twirl. Keith could've sworn he heard Aria gasp slightly. 

He took his chance to check her out as she spun. For being his blade uniform, he was shocked by how it highlighted her curves. Despite her being basically his sister, he had to admit that she looked hot. And he could tell he wasn't the only one that thought so as he caught Aria blushing. "Hey Romelle have you met Aria? She just recently joined the Blades." 

Romelle stopped her twirling and introduced herself, claiming that she wasn't a blade jus stealing his uniform. But it did give him the idea to maybe start allowing non-galra to join. "I love your outfit. What is it?" 

"Oh," Aria said looking down at her outfit realizing just how much skin she was showing. She had on hiking boots, a grappler, skimpy hiking shorts, fake bandages wrapped around her arm and thigh, and a tank top which helped show off her… assets. "well… it's one of my favorite female warriors in Terran fiction, Lara Croft: The Tomb Raider." 

"I don't think I've heard of her, but I bet she's hot," and Keith caught her whisper, "like you." 

The four of them sat around and drank before Acxa vanished to converse, or most likely make fun of Ezor and Zethrid. 

Keith was explaining to Aria about how her and Romelle met when two fist slammed on the table interrupting them. He looked up to see his girlfriend. "You owe me twenty bucks." 

He raised a single eyebrow, "uhhh why?"

"Cus unless I'm mistaken," she stepped aside to show what she was talking about. "Mario and Luigi are making out." 

"Finally!" Romelle shouted causing Aria to look at all three of them with a confused look. 

Keith gave her a reassuring look, "It's a long story."


	13. Day 7: AU - Modern High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know, the typical high school modern AU.

I sat there alone at lunch like I always had since arriving here. Being a transfer in the middle of the second semester of Junior year wasn't the worst thing in the world, but for me it was always the same. I sat alone, I was alone. 

It was almost a month since I had come to school and I really hadn't made a friend. But that's not to say I didn't have any interactions with my fellow students. 

In fact, the first day during lunch I was sitting alone at an unclaimed table when a lunch tray slammed on the table. "You're in our spot." 

I looked up to see five Galra students standing over me. Four girls, and a guy. He was clearly the ring leader since the four girls stood behind him waiting. "You're spot? This is a lunch table. Didn't realize there was a seating chart," I joked causing one of the girls to smile before fixing her face into a standard resting bitch face. I recognized her from earlier, her parking spot was right next to mine. 

"Listen you little shit," the guy started, "I'll give you a pass since it's your first day. But this is our table. The loner table is over there," he pointed to the corner of the cafeteria where there was an open table between the kitchen door and the bathrooms. "That's where people like you belong." 

Now typical I'm not one for violence, okay that's a lie, I always go for violence. This was supposed to be a fresh start, my mom worked her ass of to ensure I could transfer here. I had a difficult past back at the military school I grew up in, and they finally had enough and kicked me out. But understand I will not let people insult me and my well being. An insult on that is an insult on my mother and no one insults her. 

I sighed and stood up, refusing to take the bait. That is until he muttered "filthy half-breed" and that was it. All I saw was red.

As I was passing him, I lifted my lunch tray and slammed it to the back of his head, sending him flying fade first into the table. The big girl looked like she was about to kill me, and by the looks of it, she could. The orange girl looked shocked that I did it, and maybe a little turned on? I wasn't sure but there was certainly a weird look in her eye. The blind, mute one sat down and ate her lunch, oblivious to what had happened. But the Galra girl with the horns and beautiful yellow eyes just stared at me with a shy smile. Her eyes beckoned me to leave before I got the life beat out of me, so I left, trusting that they wouldn't come after me. 

But there were no real repercussions from my first and only incident. The next day I sat at the table Lotor, I had learned his name and the four other girls, had recommended I sit, and claimed it as my own. 

And that's how life was, I occasionally met by Acxa's smile if we made eye contact or arrived at our bikes at the same time. Did I mention she also rides a hoverbike. Hers is a lot nicer than mine, with a slick black, blue, and orange paint job. But mine had character, and a sleek red shimmer that I refused to ever change. 

So yeah, I'm Keith and I'm the resident loner, and I have been since I got here, and I was content to stay that way at least until after graduation. Senior year would hopefully go by with no problems. 

Until she showed up at my table. 

The best way to describe her would be that if Lotor was the self proclaimed "prince" of the school, she was the school's princess. "Hello Keith," she said with her beautiful smile, acting as if we'd been friends all our lives. I should've been surprised she knew my name, but we did share half our classes together, and two of them she sat in front of me. 

"Allura," I said with little enthusiasm. It's not that I wasn't happy to see her, it's just that she had literally never spoken to me… like ever. 

"How are you?" She asked and I knew she was up to something. 

"What do you want?" I asked without looking at her. 

"Well… as you know… the… the homecoming dance is coming up soon and I was wondering if you had a date yet?" She sounded nervous. That's when I glanced up and saw her face. Allura was playing with a strand of her hair, something she did regularly during tests. She wasn't sure of herself at the moment. 

"Uhhh no. Actually I wasn't planning on going. And isn't it in like a month anyway," I admitted.

"Oh… well, would you consider going if you had a date?" 

I knew where this was going, and to be honest I was surprised. Why me? "Uhhh yeah I guess. Why?" I knew why, but I still didn't really believe it. This had to be a prank. 

"Well, would you be interested in going to the dance with me?" 

"Uhhh… sure why not." 

"Marvelous!" She said as she hastily wrote down her number and made me swear to text her tonight so we could work out the details and what she was going to wear. I had to match. 

The end of the school day went fairly well, of course there were whispers about Allura asking me out. But like always, I ignored the whispers that always circulated around me. The rumours that I was gay, that I was adopted, that I was in a gang, that I lied about being half-glaran. All of it was just noise, and it didn't matter to me. 

"So the princess huh?" A voice asked as I walked up to my bike. It was Acxa, cockily leaning on hers, waiting for me. "You know she's just using you." 

That thought had come across my mind, but I chose to ignore my paranoia. "You know her and Lotor have had a very public on again off again relationship since freshman year."

"And?" I asked, finally acknowledging her. So far this was the longest conversation we ever had. Usually it went somewhere along the lines of "hi" "hey" and some awkward smiled and that was that. I had hoped that maybe we could be friends at some point, maybe even more than that. She was beautiful and nice to me, which most of the people I met weren't. 

She rolled her eyes, "and… you're Lotor's least favorite person in the school. You humiliated him on your first day here and truthfully he hasn't gotten over it. He constantly complains about you to her. Until she caught him kissing another girl during one of their infamous "breaks". Since then they haven't spoken," she added, using quotation marks as she said breaks. 

Shit.

"Why do you care? You don't give a shit about my feelings. If you did, you would've stood up for me everytime Lotor harassed me. Or spread those nasty rumours… Yeah I know it's him." I proclaimed, venom in my voice. I was angry. Angry that I didn't trust my gut, angry at Lotor for being a prick, angry at Allura for using me, and angry at Acxa for telling me the truth. She didn't deserve my anger, but she was there, and usually the ones that didn't deserve my anger often suffered the most. Before she answered, I revved my bike and took off. 

But to my disbelief, she followed. She followed me all the way to his house before he realized it. "You don't get to talk to me like that," she shouted, causing me to nearly fall off my bike from the surprise. 

"You followed me?" I accused her, this time not angry, more surprised. 

"You don't get to blame me for things I have no power over. We're both just pawns in their stupid little games," she admitted. At first she was angry, but by the time she finished the last few words, I saw the hurt in her eyes. "I… I know why Lotor keeps me around. I've seen the look in his eyes when Allura sits with us and despises me. I'm there because I look good enough to make her jealous. I'm there so that if Allura leaves, he'll make her think that I will swoop in and replace her for good." 

I didn't know what to say. This girl and I had barely ever spoken but here she was pouring her heart out to me in front of my house. There were tears in her eyes at this point. "And I was happy with that… until you showed up," now she sounded angry. "You ruined everything. You made Lotor show his true colors, and now I despise everything surrounding me." 

Like the idiot I am, I stood there speechless, completely dumbfounded. Thank the Lord for my mom. "Keith! What are you doing just standing out here?" My mom surprised me, she was never home this early. "Oh…" she said, looking at Acxa. "I didn't realize you had a friend coming over." 

I was going to say something when Acxa spoke, "that's okay," she had fixed her face, hiding the tears that had come before. But I could hear the pain in her voice. And I if I could, my mother certainly could. "I was just leaving." 

"Nonsense," my mom responded. "Please come inside. I was just starting to make some dinner. There's plenty for a third." 

By the looks of it, Acxa was embarrassed. I couldn't say I was handling my mom's request much better. "Please dear, don't deny my request. I'm just a single mother asking her son's beautiful friend to stay for dinner." 

I internally groaned. "Mooom."

"No, no, you will not deny me. Keith you haven't had any friends come by and haven't told me about any new friends you made since Shiro. What's your name?" 

"Ah.. Acxa." 

My mother walked up and wrapped her arm around her and dragged her inside our house. "What a lovely name. Would you like anything to drink?" 

As awkward as the night should've felt, I found myself smiling more than I had since I arrived. Acxa and my mom got along so well that I found myself to be a little jealous. Spending this much time happy, I had forgotten all about Allura and the dance drama. I even forgot to text her. 

Once my mom announced that Acxa could finally leave, she pulled her in for a hug and told her she was welcomed back anytime. My mom bid us goodnight as Acxa and I sat on the couch watching TV. Once I was sure my mom was upstairs and not coming back down anytime soon, I turned to Acxa. 

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. "You're right, I didn't deserve to be mean to you. I'm just not used to people actually looking out for me. It's always been just me." 

Acxa who had once been sitting at the opposite end of the couch was now a foot away from me. She was sitting in a typical Lotus position, her eyes digging holes into my heart. The glint from the television made her skin glow, it was beautiful. She was beautiful and dammit I was having a hard time trying not to listen to my quickening heartbeat. Her smile made me want to die, it was that beautiful. 

"I… I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to drop all of my baggage on you." Suddenly my hand betrayed me and it made its way to hers. Surprisingly she didn't fight me on it. We sat there like idiots just smiling at each other, but it was perfect. Even though I knew my mom was watching us from the shadows upstairs, it was still perfect. 

Eventually, the moon had risen well into the sky, and we both knew our time was over. I walked her to her bike, having made sure I got her number, using my mom as an excuse. "She would never let me hear the end of it if you never came back." 

"Thank you Keith... for listening." 

"Thank you… for helping. And if you want, I'd be more than willing to allow you at my table tomorrow .," I said back. And what she did sent my heart into a frenzy. Before my eyes, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. 

"I'd like that," She smiled before mounting her bike and riding off. 

The next day I was sitting at lunch, by myself. I wasn't surprised or hurt that Acxa didn't come sit. I knew it would be hard for her to leave everything she'd grown up with, but it still stung a bit. 

"You didn't text me?"

Shit. 

"Oh hey Allura. Uhh yeah about that…" I looked up to meet her gaze and she looked pissed. 

"What the quiznack? I asked you to the dance and you can't even text me back?"

Now I was pissed. She was using me and thought she could just treat me like this, not today. "I would've if I wasn't told that you were just using me to piss off your boyfriend." 

She stepped back, shocked at my words. "I… how… I-" 

"And besides," another voice interrupted. It was Acxa, "he's going with me." 

Allura gasped, "what?" 

"I told him the truth. You're using him. Just like Lotor uses me. You're just trying to make each other jealous, and Keith deserves better," she swung her arm around me and smiled at Allura. 

"Keith?" 

"Well? Is it true? I mean you've never spoken to me until yesterday. You just showed up out of nowhere and asked me to the dance."

Allura was still speechless, but a few tears dropped down her face. I didn't mean to make her cry. "I-I'm sorry." And she took off for the bathroom. 

"Shit," I muttered. 

"I'll talk to her. We need to have a talk anyways," Acxa stood, planting another kiss on my cheek before leaving. If I wasn't so starstruck, I would have noticed that every single pair of eyes in the cafeteria were on me. But it didn't matter, Acxa had just stood up for me, something that hasn't happened since I was in sixth grade and Shiro who was in eighth defended me. Not only that, but she publicly kissed me, if only on the cheek. 

She didn't come back by the time the bell rang so I went to class as if nothing happened. It wasn't until after school where I saw her waiting for me. "Hey," she said with a sad smile. 

"Hi," I replied. 

"I was wrong. Well I was right and wrong," she admitted, her eyes avoiding mine. "She asked you out because she thought you were cute. But also because it would infuriate Lotor. She didn't realize what it might do to you. So you should definitely call her. She wants to apologize and see if you still want to go to the dance with her." 

I smiled, reaching my hand to her chin, making her look at me. "But I already have a date to the dance." 

This time Acxa kissed me. Not on the cheek. "So do you want to come back to my house? I don't know if my mom will be there but she would certainly like it if you were. She would not stop raving about you." 

And for the first time since yesterday, I saw her. I truly saw her, and this was the girl I was waiting for. She smiled on my chest as I held her in my arms, everything about it felt right. 

"Soo… this is what you're leaving me for huh? After all we've gone through over the years. You're just going to toss it aside… for him!" Lotor's annoying voice said, interrupting our perfect moment. 

Acxa defended me, now I knew that I would defend her. "Leave her alone," I said, stepping in front of her. I knew that Acxa was never one to back down, but she looked so small against Lotor's hate. "she's done being your puppet. She's tired of having to pretend that she likes who she is. She doesn't need you." 

Lotor scoffed at me, "Why? Because she has you? You're nothing."

"No. She has me yes, but she doesn't need me. She doesn't need anyone, she is stronger than you give her credit for. You don't give Acxa enough credit, and that's your problem. Because if you did you'd see how incredible she really is." 

He scoffed again, "Please. You've only known her for what? A day?" 

I smirked at him, "and yet it only took me that long to see how great she is." 

Under the circumstances, I should've seen the punch coming. It didn't hurt as much as it looked like, but it was powerful enough to drop me onto my knees. I tasted copper and as I stood to retaliate, I saw Acxa swing and knock him to the ground. "I don't need you anymore," she retaliated. 

I watched as Lotor spit out some blood and scurried away, claiming that she'd be back. 

"Are you okay?" I asked her, finally on my feet. 

She turned to face me, the anger shown on her face turned quickly into concern and another look that I couldn't really dissect. "I should be asking you that." Her hand cupped my cheek as she examined my eye, no doubt it would blacken. It was a pretty solid hit. "Hopefully your mom isn't home, no doubt she'd have a million questions about this." She smiled and gently kissed my bruise. "Thank you," she whispered into my ear. She pulled back and chucked my helmet at me. "Now c'mon. I'll race you there."

I smiled widely at her, "you're on." 

As we raced through the streets, I thought about the Acxa and the future. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, but I knew that if I had Acxa by my side, everything was going to work out perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they do end up going to the dance together and Allura and Keith talk and become good friends. By time senior graduation comes around, they are voted cutest class couple and most likely to get married.


	14. Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set just after "The Grudge". Keith and Acxa figure out what they mean to each other.

"I thought I'd lost you." Keith felt Acxa wrap her arms around him, more forceful than ever before. 

"I thought you lost me too," he breathed before they both stared into each other's eyes and leaned in.

It surprised both of them. 

Emotions were running high; fear, anger, regret, wanting. All of it was a cumulation of their kiss. She was afraid that she nearly lost him, mad that it was her fault, regretful that she didn't tell him sooner. He, on the other hand, was afraid that he'd die before telling her what she meant to him, mad that he doubted her feelings, regretful that he didn't do it sooner,. 

Keith and Acxa were never really good at expressing themselves. Not to their friends, teammates, or even family. Yet when with each other, they didn't need to. They just understood what the other had meant. Over the three months that they spent on Earth preparing for departure, they had grown and learned about each other. They became close, the term "codependent" being thrown around by their allies and friends to describe them. And yet neither had realized the others feelings until the overwhelming sweep of emotions took full control of both of them and forced their lips together. 

Their kiss wasn't like those in the old fairy-tales that Keith's father used to read him. Nor were they like the great legends Acxa had heard. No, this kiss was real, it was sloppy, and it meant more than either could express with words. 

Unfortunately it was short lived. Keith, for all he had been through, had collapsed in Acxa's arms, unconscious. When he woke, he found her by his side, her hand in his as she was reading to him. It wasn't a story he had heard before, but it was the most interesting story he'd ever heard solely because she was the one reading it. 

"Hey there," he roughly spoke, struggling to rise. Acxa released his hand and dropped the book from the other. She gently placed one on his chest, determined to keep him from overexerting himself. 

"Keith. Thank the ancients you're alright. I-everyone was worried. You were dehydrated and badly beaten. Commander Shiro said that if- well it doesn't matter now." Keith watched as the beautiful, majestic, fierce warrior he'd grown to know fumbled with her words and turned into a blushing mess. "I'm just relieved you're finally awake."

His hand found its way back to hers. "Well. I'm glad you-thank you for being here." He wanted to be smooth like Lance was always telling him how to be. Keith wanted to tell her that waking up to her had to be the best thing he'd ever woken up to. The sound of her voice pulling him from a peaceful slumber. How he dreamt of the gentleness in her touch, the feel of her lips on his. He wanted to tell her all these things and yet the words refused to come out. 

But then again, words were never their way of communicating. Instead he traced his thumb over her hand as a sign that she knew meant that he truly appreciated her being here. And her smile, the smile that only he seemed to receive, conveyed that she never doubted he'd wake up, but didn't mean she didn't worry. She couldn't lose him, just like he refused to lose her. 

Keith decided to scoot over, away from where Acxa was sitting. They both knew this was an invitation to lay beside him, one that Acxa hesitantly accepted. They'd laid together in close proximity a few times before. Usually after a rigorous training session where both were too tired to move, but this was different. This was on a bed. This was after an intimate, life changing, bond altering moment between them. It was a bit awkward. 

"I'm glad-I-thanks." 

Acxa raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure I understand." 

Keith mentally grown. Yes they didn't need words to communicate, and yes actions did speak louder than words, but they needed to talk. They needed to have "The Talk". Keith knew that their kiss changed things and he wasn't sure if she wanted them to change, only that talking was the surefire way to find out. "Our… moment. Before I collapsed." Acxa blushed causing Keith to as well. "We should-I want to talk about it."

Wordlessly, Acxa nodded. "We kissed. And well… it's our first kiss and it's a big deal. And well I think… I want to know your thoughts on it." 

"Well I believe the kiss was well above satisfactory." Keith had to suppress his amusement. Sometimes Acxa took things too literally. "I've only had a handful of experiences like that so it might not be the most accurate assessment, but I do believe that it was very good." 

Keith wanted to just pull her closer and kiss her right then and there. To show her just how above satisfactory he was at kissing her; loving her. That's what he truly felt for her. It's something he'd felt for a long time, only just now realizing what it was and what she meant to him. "No. I-I meant what do you think about us. It-it changes things… between us. We-well usually kissing is the next step in an evolving-or I guess changing relationship. It," he sighed, still trying to best process his own words, hoping that Acxa was following the lousy explanation. "We kissed. And friends don't kiss. Lovers, significant others, boyfriends and girlfriends, couples, they kiss. And well… I was wondering… do you want to have our friendship become that?" 

Actions speak louder than words. So when Acxa kissed him again. He got his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of kacxa oneshots. It's a bit short, I think like 1000 words or just under. But I think it gets the point across.


End file.
